


Moving out of the South Side

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future!Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey gets attacked and avoids going home to his and Ian's apartment. He staggers into the Gallagher household where Fiona, Lip and Debbie console him and tell him he needs to tell Ian.





	

Mickey staggered into the Gallagher household. Fiona, Debbie and Lip all looked up from the living room at him,  
confused to why Mickey had just turned up. Surely he should be in his apartment, at home with Ian? When they saw the bloody pulp which was his body, they understood.

Fiona stood up hastily and helped take the battered boy over to the kitchen where he spat blood in the sink and grimaced. He stared down at the sink, head bowed in shame, not ready for all the questions and attention.

Debbie had her phone ready immediately and inquired 'should I call Ian?' Mickey looked alarmed at what would obviously be the first suggestion. 'No, don't tell him. Doesn't need to worry about my ass,' he winced. 

Lip asked 'what the fuck happened, man?' It was pretty clear what had happened by Mickey's black eyes, bleeding side and bruises on his neck. Mickey rolled his eyes 'random fag bashers got lucky. I'm fine. Debs, can you grab me some vodka?' She nodded and left to go to the upstairs bathroom, pained at how casually her brother's boyfriend spoke of his attack.

After Debbie left Fiona asked gently 'what really happened?' Mickey sighed 'it was fucking stupid. Tried to fight back,' he raised his blood knuckles which were shaking 'but it didn't fucking work, obviously.' Lip pushed 'who?' Mickey admitted 'Terry set up me up with some of his douchebag friends, it's not a big fucking deal.' 

Anger shot through Lip and he felt like he was dealing with a younger, stupidly adamant Ian who would come home bashed up and wouldn't say shit. The redhead had always forgot people actually fucking loved him and wanted to help. Mickey was family and didn't get to act like that too. Lip let that happen to one brother and he promised himself never again.

Fiona said firmly 'you have to tell he, he's allowed to be worried, Mickey, it's his job.' Mickey nodded as he knew she was right. When Debbie returned with the requested vodka and the first aid kit he asked 'can you call him for me? Don't make it sound bad though, yeah? Just say bruised ribs?' Debbie understood and went over to the corner to call her big brother. Mickey took a hefty glug of the vodka before he started cleaning his wounds. Fiona and Lip just watched as they knew he wouldn't want their help. 

Lip questioned 'you know who did it?' Mickey hesitated but subsequently nodded. Lip stated 'no body fucks with Gallaghers we'll beat the shit out of them tomorrow, okay?' Mickey smiled softly 'I can damn handle it.' Lip scoffed 'would you rather I go with you or when Ian gets here and he goes with you and gets hurt?' 

Fiona knew it was a rhetorical question as Mickey would never put Ian in danger so Lip it would be. Debbie came back over to inform 'he's on his way.' She looked at Mickey and tried to relieve some of his stress 'called you a jackass.' Mickey snorted 'such a kind boyfriend.' 

Debbie's eyes scanned him sympathetically 'you alright?' She leaned closer to examine his neck and Mickey hissed. He said truthfully 'had fucking worse. Just been a while, wasn't ready. I'm fine.' She nodded and accepted Mickey's honesty. 

Fiona admitted 'Ian's gonna be pissed.' Mickey sighed 'fuck, the last thing I need to be doing is mending his broken ribs too.' Debbie's eyes widened 'their broken?' Mickey started the automatic 'it's fi-' but was cut off by Fiona gingerly peeling away his soaked shirt from his skin. 

Mickey flinched not from the pain but when he saw Lip's breath hitch and Debbie started to weep. Mickey asked Debbie 'shit, are you okay?' Debbie nodded and Fiona wasn't sure how to explain what had caused her distress. 'Erm, you've been stabbed. Not too deep. But erm, they've something carved into you.' Mickey bit his lip as he bet he could fucking guess what. A big shaky slur was imprinted on Mickey's side. 

Lip asked apprehensively 'you didn't know?' Mickey shrugged downplaying the growing knot in his stomach, 'passed out.' Debbie said 'have to bandage that up before Ian sees. I'll go get Vee.' She had no doubt Ian would burst into tears too if he saw what had happened to the love of his life.

Mickey objected 'hey, she has kids man, she'll be asleep. I can do it.' Fiona raised her eyebrows doubting Mickey would want to see what it said 'you're going to bandage yourself up?' Mickey quietly claimed 'yeah, I used to do me and Mandy every day, I got it.' Lip did not demur it for a second. He could not imagine growing up in a house with Terry Milkovich.

The three Gallaghers watched nervously as Mickey looked down for the first time. He gulped but tried not to show too much emotion. Still, Fiona saw his body shudder. Mickey figured it was there but staring down at the dark red bloody 'faggot' etched onto him still made him feel sick. He tried not to stare for too long and bandaged the gash quickly and effectively, finishing moments before a distressed Ian rushed in. 

Ian ran over instinctively to Mickey and Lip moved out of the way. Ian didn't say anything but his lip was bleeding from gnawing on it as he habitually did when Mickey was in danger.

Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's, searched his eyes and checked his fists. He put his thumb under Mickey's chin and pushed it up to look at his neck. Ian said shakily 'fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit, you scared me. I love you too much for this shit, asshole. Terry's bitches did it, didn't they?' Fiona had no idea how he knew.

Mickey stammered an unconvincing 'no' but Ian ignored him and poked his ribs gently and murmured 'broken 'em' Mickey nodded in acknowledgement. Ian looked down at Mickey's torso and the already bleeding through bandage. He gawked at it till Mickey felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Debbie wondered what he would say.

Mickey said carefully and deliberately 'Knifed me. Ain't deep.' Ian met his eyes and Lip could tell just like Mickey he knew exactly what it was. Mickey had been stabbed plenty of times and had never covered it up before Ian reached him.

'Think I'm fucking stupid? I can tell when you're fucking lying. Upstairs now. You're letting me look at it, Mick.' Mickey protested 'I don't want you to see it.' Fiona knew he was always trying to protect Ian from things that would break his heart. 

Ian's eyes were hard 'I know what it fucking says, okay? I got to see. Need to check it's not infected. Your bandaging is shitty.' Mickey nodded wearily 'okay,' he guessed maybe it was better for him to find out now rather than later. 

Lip said 'sleep in my bed tonight, go home tomorrow.' Fiona added 'I'll bring up some food for you in a bit.' Debbie leant forward and gave Mickey a kiss on the cheek and he froze. She got ready to apologise profusely but Mickey said quickly 'it's fine. Like Mandy would have done. See you tomorrow, Debs,' quitely he added to everyone, 'thanks.' Debbie smiled and nodded 'night.' They watched Mickey and Ian trail up the stairs tiredly.

Once Mickey was asleep, Ian came back down and silently watched blood off his hands. He turned back to where Fiona passed him a a cup of coffee. She knew he would need to stay up all night watching Mickey and making sure he was okay. 

Ian sighed 'what the fuck is wrong with people? Supposed to be fucking family and that jackass does that shit? Who the fuck cares that much about who people bang? Think the shithead woule let it go now, been lonh enough.' Debbie went over and hugged him as she had often wondered the same thing. The violent homophobia in the South side had always confused her.

She comforted 'it's okay. Mickey's okay.' Ian asked Lip 'what did he say?' Lip admitted 'Terry did set him up. We'll find them tomorrow.' He didn't even bother trying to tell Ian to leave it, he never would and no one excepted him to.

Ian started to crumple so Fiona went over and rubbed his back soothingly. 'Hey, it's not your fault.' Ian stared up at her with tears threatening to spill. 'Can't even look after my own fucking boyfriend. Mick would never anyone touch me me.' Fiona said firmly 'don't say that shit. You know how strong he is, doesn't want to make you scared.' Ian snuffled 'it's my job, Fi.' She smiled as that's what she told Mickey. 

Ian hiccuped 'keep saying he's fucking fine. Damn liar.' Debbie smiled 'yeah, like you would keep saying if you were got bashed, right?' Ian nodded slowly as she was right. Lip spoke seriously 'it's not a deep cut. It will heal in a few weeks.' Ian sighed and Fiona stroked his cheek for comfort like she did when he was little. 

Ian croaked 'hurts when I see him like that. He's my everything. I just want him to be okay. What if next time...' he trailed off looking pained. 

Debbie said fiercely 'we keep family safe. We got it, Ian. I promise.' Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair 'stopped being used to it. Both did. Wouldn't even have been surprised when he was 19. It's different now.' Fiona got it, they were older, stable, living together, happy, free. 

Lip shockingly suggested 'maybe it's time you moved out of the South side?' Lip and Mickey had been talking and he knew their lease was up soon. Ian stated confused 'we stay here for you guys.' Ian was glad they were in a position where it wasn't money that was the issue.

Debbie nodded and agreed with Lip. 'Yeah, but you could be safer more North side, right? No body would shoot you for holding hands.' Ian bit his lip 'I'll talk to Mickey about it. Fiona?' She wanted to be selfish and say no, but Ian wasn't her little brother anymore, he was a grown up who had his own family and would get hurt staying close. She said tactfully 'have to visit every week though, promise?' Ian hugged her 'course we would.' 

Ian looked at his siblings and felt relief at how welcoming and loving they had been to Mickey over the years. Lip said 'get the fuck out of here, loverboy is waiting upstairs.' Ian rolled his eyes but said sincerly 'thank you for looking after him.' Fiona smiled softly 'Mickey's family. You know we will.' Ian knew he was ready to cuddle Mickey for the night. It had been a surprisingly intense and eventful few hours. 

Every one said their goodnights and Ian trudged upstairs to wrap his arms around his favourite person.


End file.
